Ehli Uzer
Ehli Uzer is the daughter of Salik, and Hasna Uzer making her a member of and the current matriarch of House Uzer. Ehli Uzer has six siblings in the form of Salik, Akhun, Tarkan, Ehli, Cetin, and Oya of which Salik was a prominent battle commander in the Theme of Anatolia where he fought and died during the Turkish Rebellion, while Akhun was a battle commander in the theme of Anatolia where he fought and died during the Turkish Rebellion, while Akhun was the Sakellarios or head of diplomacy for the Theme of Anatolia and it was in this position where he would be murdered while attempting to bring justice to Justinian Maniakes during the Turkish rebellion, while Ehli would survive the TUrkish Rebellion due to the intervention of Antonio Constantine and fled Byzantine for the Nehekhara Empire where she currently leads the Turkish Dutchy of Dihistan, while Cetin was a young girl of whom was raped and killed by Phillipicus Constantine during the Battle of Adana, while Oya was a young girl of whom was murdered by Phillipicus Constantine during the Battle of Adana. Ehli Uzer was born in the Turkish Byzantine town of Adana within the Theme of Anatolia where as the fifth child and first daughter of her father Doux Salik Uzer she stood as a powerful marriage option for the family once she would eventually rise to age, but she stood out of the line of succession due to the agnatic succession laws of her family. Salik Uzer alongside his sons Akhun, and Salik would besiege the Italian city of Polybotos where the Sons of Constantine loyalist count Pegarius Maniakes's son Justinian Maniakes had massacred several turkish villages and after doux Salik had sent his son Tarkan to arrest Justinian he would be killed and arriving with the army of Anatolia Salik placed the city under siege. Ehli Uzer would be within the walls of Adana when the armies of Byzantine arrived following their victory during the Battle of Polybotos where the Turks under her father had been defeated nearly completely and she would support her brother as he led the defense of the city and refused to leave the city even as it became clear that her brother could not succeed at successfully defending the city. During the Byzantine Turkish Rebellion Phillipicus would lead a cohort of troops into the fighting and took part in the sack of Adana where he would rape Ehli Uzer and planned to kill her but was interrupted by his brother Antonio of whom kept Ehli safe feeling regret for what he had done. History Ehli Uzer was born in the Turkish Byzantine town of Adana within the Theme of Anatolia where as the fifth child and first daughter of her father Doux Salik Uzer she stood as a powerful marriage option for the family once she would eventually rise to age, but she stood out of the line of succession due to the agnatic succession laws of her family. Early History Family Members House Uzer.png|Salik Uzer - Father|link=Salik Uzer Relationships Category:Matriarch Category:People Category:People of Byzantine Category:People of Nehekhara Category:Human Category:Turk Category:House Uzer